pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Sodden Lands
The region now known as the Sodden Lands was previously a pair of now-lost kingdoms which were destroyed by the formation of the Eye of Abendego in 4606 AR. In their place is a land constantly battered by storms and largely flooded with only a few isolated pockets of civilisation. Government In the Sodden Lands government is but a distant memory of better times, the land is a wilderness untamed and untended by any civilised hand. The only government that remains in the Sodden Lands is normally small scale and rarely benevolent, tribal leaders and violent juntas dominate the unfortunate people who still dwell within the Sodden Lands. One of the few remaining good leaders is the fallen paladin of Erastil known as Father Heveril, the leader of Jula, who serves as a shepherd for the forlorn people of his refugee town. History The Sodden Lands were not always the broken, storm-lashed swamplands that they are now, once two powerful but very different civilisations flourished here, Lirgen and Yamasa. Lirgen was the northern most of these two countries, it was ruled by a group known as the Saoc Brethren who were astrologers obsessed with prophecy and the stars. Much like everyone else they were caught by surprise by Aroden's death in 4606 AR and subsequent forming of the Eye of Abendego. Not only was Lirgen battered by the massively powerful storm that now lay only a few dozen miles from its western shore but all the prophecies which the Saoc Brethren had put their faith in were proved wrong. The people fled Lirgen and few ever returned, some Saoc Brethren and their descendants did return to try to find some way to extinguish the Eye of Abendego but all such efforts have failed with most costing them Saoc Brethren their sanity, if not their lives. The inhabitants of Yamasa faired (arguably) even worse than the people of Lirgen. The land of Yamasa was always considered somewhat primitive, especially when compared with more powerful Garundi nations like Osirion, Nex and Geb, when the first wave hit there was no warning and even afterwards the people of Yamasa refused to evacuate. For a long time people thought that the entire nation was destroyed but as explorers ventured into the Sodden Lands they encountered the survivors of Yamasa. The ruling caste seemed to have ensured their peoples survival but only by resorting to the old way, indulging in cannibalism and foul necromancy to ensure their survival. Geography The massive storm that rages scant miles from the coast line of the Sodden Lands, known as the Eye of Abendego, has reshaped much of the former topography of what is now the Sodden Lands. The Eye of Abendego is the greatest cause of the Sodden Lands' current wretched state, and its storm surges have flooded much of the land, turning the countryside into swampland. Beneath the battering waves entire cities have been lost, with settlements like Oagon now being nothing more than waterlogged ruins, and all but Hyrantam's roof tops are now beneath the waves. Settlements * Hyrantam * Jula * Kokutang Inhabitants The people forced to dwell in the Sodden Lands are generally a sad bunch, almost all originally come from the fallen kingdoms of Lirgen and Yamasa as few sane people would want to live in such a storm-drenched wasteland. Some people have remained in the fallen cities of these two nations, with the Saoc Brethren still trying to utilize the astronomical equipment of Hyrantam, and Kokutang still serving as the capital for what remains of Yamasa's nobility. The people of Yamasa appear to have survived within the Sodden Lands better than originally thought. When the storm surge from the creation of the Eye of Abendego hit them, the people of Yamasa had not evacuated and many assumed that the whole nation had been utterly destroyed. Now however reports have begun filtering in that the ruling class of Yamasa, the Kuboto, have survived by resorting to heinous acts of necromancy and cannibalism. A group of shambling mounds are also present in the Sodden Lands, led by Zandghoreishi the Jade Prophet, a shambling mound druid. References Category:Nations Category:Nations of Garund Category:Chaotic neutral nations Category:Sodden Lands